zombielandfandomcom-20200214-history
Wichita
Wichita (played by Emma Stone) is Little Rock's older sister and Columbus' love interest. Her real name is Krista. She is the only one of the four main characters to reveal her real first name. Appearance Wichita is a young adult with long dark hair with bright emerald green eyes. When it comes to clothes, Wichita usually dresses in dark shades or simply black, usually a black leather jacket and black leather boots. She is very attractive, and has used this to her advantage to con numerous men. She is also shown to hold a chainsaw in the original movie cover, but never uses a chainsaw in the entire film, even in flashbacks. Personality Wichita, as Columbus describes her, "isn't your typical stuck-up bitch." Much like Columbus, she is clever, devoting all her free time before the apocalypse to conning men out of money. When the disaster hit, she and Little Rock were left alone; she took charge, never wishing to be questioned. Wichita's lack of trust beyond Little Rock increased, leading to initial conflict between the sisters, Tallahassee, and Columbus. Though Little Rock described Wichita's romantic preference as being along the lines of "bad boys", Wichita eventually develops feelings for Columbus, to the point in which she reveals her true name, Krista, to him by the end of Zombieland. In Zombieland First seen in the back of a grocery store, Wichita pretended that Little Rock had been bitten and needed to be put down. Pulling Columbus and Tallahassee's heartstrings, she asked for their gun to do it herself, at which point she turned on the men and held them at gunpoint, taking their weapons and Cadillac Escalade. Little Rock and Wichita then departed triumphantly, but the car either ran out of gas or broke down along a highway. Wichita and Little rock hid on the sides of the road, so when Tallahassee left Columbus behind in his new car while he went forward to investigate, Little Rock was able to sneak up on Columbus and hold him at gunpoint. When Tallahassee reentered the Hummer, she pulled a gun on him too, and Wichita arrived to commandeer the Hummer. Wichita had Columbus and Tallahassee brought along this time, but eventually Tallahassee disarmed Little Rock and nearly resulted in a confrontation between Wichita and Tallahassee. Columbus however, angry that they are fighting each other and not zombies, yelled out in frustration and prompted Tallahassee to step down from the confrontation, with Wichita following suit. Wichita later become annoyed with Columbus, asking him to play "the quiet game", until she mentioned that his home town of Columbus, Ohio had been burned to the ground. Apologetic for his loss, she offered him the chance to leave and investigate for himself, but he chose to stay with her. The group then arrived at a native American store, where Tallahassee convinced everyone to let off steam by destroying everything inside. Arriving in California, Tallahassee had them layover in Bill Murray's mansion, and when Murray himself entered a room with Wichita she attacked him, as she she thought he was a zombie. She apologized when she realized he was not, and partook of his offer of "West Coast hospitality", marijuana. Stoned, Wichita role-played a scene in Murray's film Ghostbusters, and suggested that Murray pretend to be a zombie to scare Columbus. He succeeded, because Columbus immediately shot him in the chest, killing him, which Wichita found amusing. After holding a "funeral" for Murray, Wichita got drunk and danced with Columbus, nearly kissing him before Tallahassee interrupted them. Shocked that she almost got so close to him, Wichita left the next morning with Little Rock for Pacific Playland, stealing their Hummer. When she arrived in Pacific Playland she turned on all the lights and electricity for the rides, which unfortunately attracted a horde of zombies who cornered Wichita and Little Rock on a Blast Off ride. Luckily for Wichita, Columbus arrived with Tallahassee to save her. Tallahassee drew away and slaughtered most of the horde, Columbus slew several stragglers, and Wichita managed to kill a zombie that had climbed the ride and was biting at her heels. Just before another zombie reached her, Columbus arrived, killed the Clown Zombie on the ground, and threw the emergency release to bring the ride back to the ground, killing the last zombie in the process. Jubilant at being saved, Wichita kissed Columbus and they went to find Tallahassee. While Columbus and Tallahassee looked for Twinkies, Wichita pretended to be leaving them again by starting to drive away, but she stopped and allowed them in the car, forming a makeshift family together. In Zombieland: Double Tap After fighting their way into the White House and making it their home 10 years after the events of Zombieland, Wichita began to feel smothered by Columbus. When he proposed to her with the Hope Diamond, she ended up fleeing with Little Rock, who also felt annoyed with Tallahassee. On the road they met Berkeley, who Little Rock ran away with. Abandoned and alone, Wichita returned to the White House. At the White House she apologized to Columbus until she saw Madison, who not only slept with Columbus but had taken her wedding ring to boot. Wichita began to hate Madison, but went with her, Tallahassee, and Columbus to get Little Rock back. Bickering with Madison en route, they eventually arrived at an abandoned recreational vehicle and accidentally tripped the alarm trying to use it, bringing on a horde of zombies. Taking direction from Columbus, Wichita fought off the onrushing zombies with Tallahassee until she ran out of ammunition. Luckily, Madison pepper sprayed a zombie that would’ve killed Wichita until Wichita could reload and continue killing. Grateful, Wichita fought off the remaining zombies until a T-800 arrived, requiring numerous headshots and a crushed skull to finally die. Finally free of zombies, they took the recreational vehicle only for its tires to be blown out leaving the area, forcing them to return to their old van. Madison then ate trail mix, not realizing there were nuts in them, and began to exhibit allergy symptoms markedly similar to zombie infections. Wichita and Tallahassee then prompted Columbus to go kill her, which they thought he did, going by the sound of the gunshot. Wichita then disingenuously comforted Columbus for his loss, and they moved on. The group arrived at a hotel owned by Nevada, and slept there. The next day Albuquerque and Flagstaff arrived, who were so similar in demeanor to Tallahassee and Columbus that Wichita was unnerved. Eventually they turned into zombies and Wichita had to help kill them, and they pressed on to Babylon where Little Rock was. On the way, Wichita was shocked to see Madison still alive, having been spared by Columbus, and they continued with Madison in tow. blew up his van with a grenade]] As the group finally arrived in Babylon, Wichita was shocked when Tallahassee exploded the van they had been driving in with a grenade. Inside, Wichita reunited with Little Rock and confirmed that she was safe, saying farewell to Tallahassee who decided to leave. He quickly returned however, bringing news of an incoming horde of T-800s. Wichita then set about preparing Babylon for the attack, helping to rig an oil trap to burn them as they came. Although the trap was successful, the zombies' sheer numbers allowed them to push through it and surround Wichita and her makeshift family, until Nevada returned in a monster truck and rescued them. After crashing it, Wichita fled into the Babylon tower and helped form a funnel to channel the pursuing zombies off of the tower to their deaths below. After the last of the zombies was dead and Tallahassee was made safe, Wichita realized that Columbus was the only man for her and accepted his marriage proposal, Madison returning the ring. Relationships Little Rock When it comes to Little Rock, Krista always has her best interests at heart, wishing nothing more than to grant her even a short period of time where she can be a kid. She is always protective of her, pointing a gun at Tallhassee when he reclaimed his gun from Little Rock. When it comes to things Little Rock doesn't know about, Krista will say it's because of her young age. Columbus Despite seeing him as nothing more than a target in the beginning, Krista began sympathizing with him when she told him about his home town being destroyed. She offered him the chance to go off alone to see for himself, but he stuck with her. When she got drunk at Bill Murray's mansion, she danced with him and almost kissed if it weren't for Tallahassee interupting them. After being rescued from zombies at Pacific Playland, Krista revealed her real name and finally did kiss. Tallahassee Krista doesn't get along with Tallahassee well, often being at odds with him. They constantly bicker over what to do in a situation, but she will listen to him when it comes to having fun; they destroyed a gift shop to let off steam.